The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Near Field Communication (NFC) is a short-range contactless communication technology, which combines non-contact sensors and wireless connectivity technology. Compared with other short-range wireless communication technology, NFC technology is more secure, and the reaction time is shorter, and therefore, very suitable for applications such as electronic wallet. Bank cards, credit cards, loyalty cards, transportation cards and other cards can be integrated in a seamless manner on a mobile phone, and are thus easy to carry and manage.
In order to obtain effective near field communication, the NFC antenna size is usually required to be large, thereby limiting the design space on the mobile device.
To address the design space problem, several original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) install the NFC antenna either within a battery of the mobile device or position a multi-turn antenna on the surface of the battery of the mobile device. However, as the batteries are made of a metallic material, eddy currents formed on the surface of the battery oppose the magnetic field of the NFC antenna, thereby leading to antenna attenuation.
Furthermore, by using an increased number of NFC antenna coil turns results in an increased thickness of the mobile device, thereby increasing production costs. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides for techniques of configuring an NFC antenna within the mobile device such that antenna performance is enhanced, while lowering manufacturing costs.